


Fortuitous Encounters

by laeb



Category: Closer RPF (2004), Coffee and Cigarettes RPF (2003), Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind RPF (2004), Real Person Fiction, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: 100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-22
Updated: 2005-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laeb/pseuds/laeb
Summary: Three drabbles on what happens while shooting films





	1. Of Crown and Cloves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 22 March 2005  
> 3 drabbles : Of Crown and Cloves; Of Dinners and Jukeboxes; Come, Came, Cum  
> Please note these have not been edited in the years since original publication. :)

_**Fortuitous Encounters**_  
  
  
 _Of Crown and Cloves_  
Jim Carrey/Elijah Wood, Kate Winslet on the set of _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_  
  
  
  
Kate’s spent enough time with both of them to know something’s changed.  
  
It doesn’t matter that she can’t yet pinpoint what it is that’s so different. What matters is that she  _knows._  
  
They’re shooting exterior today; she’s waiting for the next shot when she spots Jim a little further away and she decides to join him. She’s not far when she catches his smell.   
  
Clove.  
  
Later, she kisses Elijah for the cameras.  
  
He tastes of Crown whiskey... Jim was bragging about it last night.   
  
She smiles.


	2. Of Dinners and Jukeboxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three drabbles on what happens while shooting films

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1. :)

_Of Dinners and Jukeboxes_  
Tom Waits/Iggy Pop on the set of _Coffee and Cigarettes_  
  
  
  
It’s taken them half the day to shoot their scene in the cosy booth and now that they are free to do as they please, they don’t know what to do, or where to go. With a shrug, they leave the dinner and walk down a few blocks before chuckling at their fate and entering another dinner.  
  
They head for the booth in the darkest corner, light up their cigarettes and order some coffee when the waitress arrives at their tables.  
  
While they wait, they take a look at the jukebox. Their songs are featured several times each. They smile.


	3. Come, Came, Cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1. :)

_Come, Came, Cum_  
Jude Law/Clive Owen on the set of _Closer_  
  
  
  
You didn’t have to shoot that many scenes with him and this might be why your reaction to his presence so close to you is that... intense.  
  
All those words you exchange _—I fucked her all night... Did you come?... Oh she came... Why did you fuck her?... She wanted to be fucked so badly...—_ make you want to squirm. Your pants and trousers feel so tight but it’s not the words, it’s the heat in his eyes. You know he wants to squirm, too.   
  
The scene is finally wrapped.  
He squirms.  
  
You smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
